


Spring Time

by TheLadyStrange



Series: Discord Challenges [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyStrange/pseuds/TheLadyStrange
Summary: Ironstrange Discord Server Weekly Challenge "Spring Time"





	Spring Time

       Spring had begun to regain its place as Tony’s favorite season. It had been his favorite for a long time until Thanos showed up during a spring jog through the park and made his life a living hell. That was two years ago now. He and Pepper made it through the tough times but their intent to marry did not. It seemed Thanos was the last straw to break the fragile bond they had managed to build between them.

       Now, Tony had begun to have new reasons to love the spring. It had been the following spring after all when they had gotten back all who had been lost in the snap. It was a warm, sunny spring day that Stephen had gently clasped Tony’s hands for the first time in a year and spoke.

       “I am sorry, Tony. For what the world required of you, of I demanded from you. And I thank you, for saving us all. Thank you, Tony.” The final whisper of his name spoke after the lightest kiss upon Tony’s forehead that had broken to the dam of his emotions. It was a warm spring day that Tony wept in the arms of a sorcerer and felt whole.

       That winter the two began to date, taking it slow and careful. Each had their own haunting memories and past wounds that had to be bandaged and kissed. But each emotional moment had not dug a deeper well between them, but rather built another brick in the foundation of their love for each other. And as their anniversary began to approach and as Tony walked through the warm Sanctum, he watched. 

       He watched the flowers bloom in Stephen’s garden. He felt the magic wake for another year. He watched the level of juice in the glass he carried on a tray. He watched the renewing spring sun shine down upon Stephen, glinting off the wedding band he wore, and he watched the love of his life wake up to smile at him.

 

************************

 

       If you asked him what his favorite season was when he was little, Stephen would tell you it was winter. If you asked him before Thanos, he would have said he didn’t have a favorite. And if you asked him after Thanos was defeated, he would tell you spring was his favorite season.

       Stephen had crumbled to dust on a barren landscape that reminded him far too much of the empty dirt roads of his youth and was reborn with the earth itself in Spring. He had returned to earth to have his first sight be of black asphalt and a tiny plant just beginning to bloom from a crack. 

       As a surgeon he would have scoffed at the thought of ‘signs’, but as a sorcerer he took the plant as the sign it was, for a new beginning, and went to Stark. Did his very best to soothe the soul he had damned to torment for the good of the universe and held Tony together as the man broke at last. 

       Spring quickly became Stephen’s favorite season. Sure, it was the winter that they began, but it was the spring that brought them together forevermore. The vows of a life together just beginning echoing in the first blooms of flowers in the park where everything had started. Their rings engraved with the flower Stephen had seen blooming that day they began. 

       In the spring, Stephen felt refreshed with the magic of the world waking around him and in him. In the spring, he felt awe as their love grew older and stronger with the completed turn of the earth. In the spring, he felt joy as the warming sun shone upon a husband that loved him truly and always made him smile.


End file.
